Far Cry 3
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: What Jason Brody was really thinking about after he helps Daisy Lee and Rescued Liza Snow


Far Cry 3

What Jason Brody was really think after he helps Daisy Lee and Rescued Liza Snow?

After Brody found out the Daisy was safe. He thought about a lot of thinks. One of the things going through his mind is how the hell all this happened. First he was having great time with friends and family, Then next thing he new was that his brother was died and he was a lone now.

Jason – Was able to find Daisy. But the worse part about finding her was not over. He had to tell her that his brother was died.

Jason – Saw Daisy lay on the bed. Daisy if you can hear me I have some bad news.

Daisy – Heard Jason. Where is your brother and why is he not with you?

Jason – Daisy I don't know how to tell you this. But Grant is died. He was killed when we both tried to escape. I know this is not what you wanted to hear from me or wanted to know. I'm sorry.

Daisy – Looked up at him. Then said, Jason I don't blame you one bit. I know what Grant meant to you as a brother. I'm sorry his is gone.

Jason – Looking down at her. Then said thanks but I made a promise to him that I look after you and take care of you and Liza. No matter what now and intend to keep that promise for him.

Daisy – What do you mean by that? Jason

Jason – Daisy he asked me to look after you and take care of you both. I don't understand what he truly meant by that. All I know is that he said to take acre of you good. Intend to do just that.

Daisy – thought for a long moment. Then said I think I understand what he meant now. I know that you never really liked me. I can understand now why. I'm sorry that you felt this way about me. But now that your brother is gone and it's just you and me a lone. If you still have thought's of not liking me I'll understand.

Jason – Daisy, Listen its not I didn't like you it's that you came between him and me. When I need my brother mostly and it is harder now to talk to you sense he is gone.

Daisy – I see so you were always angry at me for coming between you and him. Especially when you need to talk to him about stuff and couldn't

Jason – Daisy yes I hadn't seen him for years and then you showed up asking him and me if we wanted to go on a vacation. All I could think of is you was a bitch who didn't care about anything but him. In fact the whole vacation you never once let me have a change to be alone with him and now I will never have this chance to be a lone and talk to him. It's your entire fault.

Daisy – Looked up at him. Then said what do you think of me know sense I'm hurt and lying on this bed? IF you want to tell me the truth about how you really feel I'll listen.

Jason – Looking down at her couldn't understand what his brother saw in her or what she saw in his brother.

Jason – Daisy let me ask you something and I'd like you to be truthful with me. What do you think of me? Tell me the truth please. Do you still think of me as nothing sense my brother is died or has your option changed now?

Daisy – Thought for a long moment then looking in to his eyes. Jason I at the time thought you relied on your brother to much. Now I think I understand why you did sometimes and then I think back to the times you asked me to let you talk to your brother and I wouldn't. I'm sorry

Daisy - Then said I know what you are really thinking about and I can see the look on your face as of now. This look was in your thought ever day of are vacation now and still is. I know that you have wanted to truly see what you could do to me when I would be asleep or was a lone and force me to do something I not like. So my question to you Jason is do you still feel this way now even know your brother is died or has this feeling changed?

Jason – Looked at her, then said how Daisy did you know what I was feeling here still now?

Daisy – Jason I got the impression that what you really wanted was to take advantaged of me some time and do things to me that I wouldn't like. Plus now I still see that look in your eyes here.

Jason – Daisy don't get me wrong. I'd love to, but I don't think at this very moment it is right you're helpless and hurt and for me to take advantaged of you like this would be very wrong.

Daisy – Jason don't tell me that I can see you are thing just that now. In fact your eyes are giving it away. Look I know you blame me for this. I know you hate me and think I'm a bad person. So why don't you do what you want to me and make me yours now and make me your fuck toy Jason?

Jason – Thought about what she said and feeling the hard on in his pants starting to build up and get bigger and bigger now. He looked at her then decided to do what Daisy thought he should do. He then grab her by the head in one hand holding her in place. He pulled out his big cock the forcing it in her mouth fast thrusting hard in and out now.

Daisy – New what he was doing and new this was what he wanted to do to her from day one. So she let him have his way knowing it was very wrong. But instead of fighting it she moaned and gagged on his big cock.

Jason - looking down smiling as he pushed down her throat harder gagging her. In and out he pushed so good and hard. then finally ge came so much down her throat a lot.


End file.
